Nowadays, with the evolution in the field of ubiquitous computing, a device discovery process, device management and context extraction is becoming more and more critical for an effective collaboration of services.
Though, generation of a unique device identifier during device discovery phase is generally known in the prior art, the prior art fails to teach a means to associate the extracted context of the devices and to achieve a service-context-device association along with recording of updated context of the devices.
Moreover, a device management system generally resides in a central or gateway system, and does not allow the participating devices/sensors to maintain any context database. Even though sensors are equipped to send device information, a problem lies in the loose coupling amongst device discovery, device identification, and its supported services and simultaneous tagging and refreshing of the extracted context of the device. Particularly, in cases where devices are not maintaining any context database by their own or by a device management system, maintaining the said loose coupling along with refreshing of extracted context of the device on regular intervals is still a challenge. Therefore, faster collaboration among the services is not achieved by retrieving the context information from the central device.